1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus and a microscope having the illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an illumination apparatus is configured to include, in the vicinity of a light source, a collector lens for taking in diverging light emitted from the light source. In order to take in the diverging light efficiently by a collector lens, it is effective to make the focal length of the collector lens short and make the distance between the collector lens and the light source short.
For this reason, in an illumination apparatus, the popular configuration uses a meniscus lens whose concave surface facing the light source as a lens of the collector lens closest to the light source. An illumination apparatus configured in such a way is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-208571.